COMFORT
by sports 9
Summary: When Reid goes over to Emily's after her and Derek have a huge fight, what will happen?  How will things change?  Derek/Emily, I know the first chapter doesn't seem like it, but it is.  Better than it sounds, please read, and if you can review!
1. Chapter 1

**COMFORT:**

**Summary: Emily and Morgan have been dating for sometime now. But when they have a huge fight and Reid goes over to Emily's to comfort her, what will happen?**

**A/N: I've been thinking about this… I am starting to think that Emily and Reid would be a cuter couple that Morgan and Emily. If you agree with me, give me a shout out (in other words an email or a review) after you finish this story, unless of course you don't want to finish this story because you think that I am random, or dumb, or whatever. Just please tell me what you think.**

**A/N 2: Okay, why is it when you are writing a story, that you can **_**bold**_** something, and it doesn't show up on thumbnails, fine whatever. But the second that you ****underline**** something, it is like it is bolded on thumbnails. I have one heck of a time trying to find my chapters, I usually only bold them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did do you think that I would be sitting here rambling on in my Author's notes.**

**Rating: T because this is teen dealing stuff. And because you should never do this to a friend. Trust me, it hurts, I have been on the other end, the Morgan end.**

**A/N 3: Sorry about going on and on… Well here is the story, enjoy! **

"What are you saying Derek?"

"I am just saying that we obviously haven't been getting along for a while now. Then you go and get mad at me because I hit on another girl."

"Oh I'm so sorry if I stop you from doing your "thang". You know what screw you. I could do so much better anyways."

"Emily, no I don't want to break up with you. Maybe we just need to go home alone tonight, and get one night away from each other."

"Good idea." Emily said the tears forming in her eyes.

During the whole fight JJ and Spencer had been sitting by.

"You go to Emily's, I'll go to Derek's." JJ said knowing they had to do that.

"Alright." So Reid grabbed his keys and headed over to Emily's.

When Reid had gotten to Emily's he went straight to her apartment room. When he got to her room, he knocked.

"Go Away!"

"Emily, it's me Spencer. I know you want to talk so let me in."

Emily opened up the door. Her eyes had tears running out of them. Her face, usually pale and innocent, was paler next to the tears.

Nobody on the team knew this, but Emily and Reid had slept together once while she was dating Derek. They had just had a fight, like this one, and he went over there to comfort her, and it just happened. Maybe that was why he always loved to play hero to her, because he felt like he loved her.

"Am I just an idiot who keeps running back to him whenever he cheats on me?"

"Of course not Emily, you are brilliant."

"Then do I make him cheat because I am a terrible girlfriend?"

"Emily, this is not your fault, you are a great girlfriend."

"Then why do I suck at relationships? Why can't I find someone like you, smart, kind, and actually cares about me?"

"I don't know. You don't want to date me. Nobody does."

Before Spencer had time to concept what had happened, they were kissing.

**A/N: So here is my 1****st**** Emily/Derek fanfic. I know that it seems like an Emily & Reid, but it's not going to be. You tell me if you like it, and if I should continue it, or if I should just cut it off completely. SO R&R.**

_**SPORTY GIRL 8**_


	2. Chapter 2

**COMFORT:**

**Summary: Emily and Morgan have been dating for sometime now. But when they have a huge fight and Reid goes over to Emily's to comfort her, what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did do you think that I would be sitting here rambling on in my Author's notes.**

**Rating: T because this is teen dealing stuff. And because you should never do this to a friend. Trust me, it hurts, I have been on the other end, the Morgan end.**

_**A/N: You guys, I know that this story is just a story to you, and I am so sure that I am writing this wrong, because this is not how you act to someone cheating on you. It may seem so small to do, but if you are hitting on your friends boyfriend, it does hurt them. If your friend is thinking about ending it with this boy, it still doesn't make it right to date them before they end it. You never know, they might just still have feelings for this person. It hurts, I have been there, and it is a terrible, terrible, terrible feeling. I am still dealing with it and I have a new boyfriend, it is a feeling that just never goes away. So just don't do it, it is a really terrible thing to do.**_

Reid woke up the next morning next to Emily.

"Oh shit, I did it again. Why must her touch be so irresistible?"

Reid quickly got out of bed, got dressed and left quickly; only leaving a note saying that he would explain at work.

Emily woke up, the bed next to her empty. Her head hurt from all her crying and she finally remembered last night.

"Damn, what am I going to tell Derek? He is going to be so pissed, Spencer and I have to talk."

Emily got out of bed and put on her house coat, and got in the shower. In the shower she started to cry more, knowing this was going to strain her and Derek's relationship more.

When Emily finally arrived at work, Spencer and Hotch were the only other ones at the office. Emily grabbed Spencer's shirt and drug him to JJ's office, knowing she wouldn't be in for another ½ and hour.

"We need to talk-" she said.

"What happened last night-" he said.

"We are keeping from Derek-"

"I agree, but we can't just keep doing this."

"I know, and we can't act like anything happened."

"Agreed."

"Good, I will talk to you later Dr. Reid."

At 7:45 JJ showed up.

"JJ, can I talk to you quickly." Emily said sounding kind of anxious.

"Yeah, just come into my office."

JJ and Emily walked into JJ's office and Emily shut the door.

"We did it again." Emily said the second the door was shut and locked.

"Oh my god, you and Spencer?"

Emily only shook her head yes.

"Well are you going to tell Derek?"

"No, we are already having troubles."

"Well I talked to him last night, after your fight. He said he feels terrible and he was going to make it up to you tonight."

"Oh God, that just makes everything worse, what am I going to do JJ. I think I might actually have feelings for Spencer. But I love Derek. JJ help me."

"Just forget it ever happened, and don't ever tell Derek."

"Didn't you hear me? I think I might have feelings for Spencer!"

"Emily listen to me. You love Derek; you are only doing that stuff with Spencer because you are weak and vulnerable. You don't actually have feelings for him."

"Thanks JJ, as always you helped loads."

"Anything for you." JJ responded giving her a hug.

At 8 Derek walked out of the elevator.

Emily looked up when he did. She stood up and ran to him. They both took each other in a huge hug. Emily started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Emily; I realize now how much I do love you. I will never hit on another girl just because we are having troubles. I promise you."

"I love you too Derek, I hated being without you last night." She said knowing that she wasn't alone last night.

"How about I make it up to you tonight?"

"Sounds good."

Reid had been watching this whole time as Emily and Derek got back together.

Reid was really disappointed; he had hoped this time that he had made a change in her and that she would come running to him instead of Morgan.

But in the end of every love story there was a friend who comforted the girl when she had a fight with the boyfriend. This friend secretly had a crush on her, but she didn't feel the same way. So this friend sacrificed his love for her to let her go back to the boyfriend. This was the way every love story ended, and Reid knew that this was the way this one was going to be.

_**A/N: Hey you guys, I know that it might seem like a lot to read, but can you please read the bold and underlined stuff in the beginning before the story, can you just do it. It is something really important. I'm sorry; I wouldn't be burdening you if it wasn't. It is going to be there for every chapter too. But every new chapter I am going to add a little bit of info on me, and my current broken heart. So please read that, then R&R my story. Also if you have had a broken heart, feel free to email me if you need someone to talk to. I have been there; I have done that, so I know how it feels. Trust me, I know what it feels like to have people who can listen, and comfort you, but it is hard because they don't actually know how you feel. That is why I told one of my teachers, I don't know if she ever actually had a broken heart, but she can feel empathy, so just tell someone, and I am open if you need to talk. A broken heart may seem so small, but it is a big thing, and don't be upset if you have trouble trusting your current boyfriend/girlfriend, that is something a broken heart can do.**_

_**SPORTY GIRL 8**_


	3. Chapter 3

**COMFORT:**

**Summary: Emily and Morgan have been dating for sometime now. But when they have a huge fight and Reid goes over to Emily's to comfort her, what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did do you think that I would be sitting here rambling on in my Author's notes.**

**Rating: T because this is teen dealing stuff. And because you should never do this to a friend. Trust me, it hurts, I have been on the other end, the Morgan end.**

_**A/N: You guys, I know that this story is just a story to you, and I am so sure that I am writing this wrong because this is not how you act to someone cheating on you. It may seem so small to do, but if you are hitting on your friends boyfriend, it does hurt them. If your friend is thinking about ending it with this boy, it still doesn't make it right to date them before they end it. You never know, they might just still have feelings for this person. It hurts, I have been there, and it is a terrible, terrible, terrible feeling. Also if you have a friend who is suffering from a broken heart, don't ignore them, let them have a shoulder to cry on. I still thank my friends for being there and letting me cry to them, it really helps. Trust me, it still hurts and I have a new boyfriend, and don't get me wrong I am extremely happy with him, but just today I caught myself crying for what used to be, and the truth is that you never get over a broken heart, so just remember that, and don't break your friends heart, it truly hurts. And it's really hard because I am on Christmas Break and I don't have any friends to cry to.**_

**A/N: Hey you guys, I am struggling to decide whether this story is going to be an Emily/Reid or an Emily/Derek story. GO on my profile and vote which one you want it to be.**

That night Emily drove to Derek's house. When she got inside, he was sitting on the couch pondering something.

"Hey hun, what's on your mind?"

"Emily, we really need to talk, I have something really important to tell you."

"Okay." Emily sat down next to Derek.

"Okay, this is really hard, but being together, we can't keep any secrets."

"Just tell me Derek, I can take it."

"That girl I was flirting with… well you had every right to be suspicious. We've slept together, twice."

"Oh God Derek." Emily looked down.

"Em, princess are you okay."

"Well I have to tell you something also. Spencer and I have slept together twice also, but it was while we were fighting, and I feel terrible I'm so sorry Derek."

"Emily, I'm not mad because I did the same thing too. Can we agree that we are even then, and if we ever have a problem, or even if we feel we aren't having a good relationship. We have to promise to go to the other one right away, and then maybe we can work it out."

"Agreed. I love you so much Derek."

"I love you too Emily."

Then Derek pulled Emily in for a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart he looked at her.

"What?"

"Is he better than me?"

"What?"

"Is Reid better than me in bed?"

"No, he is actually kind of awkward. What about this other girl, is she, well you know." She said.

"No, she is actually the worst of all the women I have ever slept with in my entire life."

"Is that a high number?" Emily asked feeling kind of insecure now.

"Em, none of the women I have slept with could ever compare to you, never. Now let's eat the meal I have prepared for you."

They ate their meal, and then of course Derek got Emily in bed. They both woke up just happy to be in each other's arms the next morning.

_**A/N: R&R, and just remember that if you need someone to talk to, you can come talk to me. Also tell someone that you don't see that often, but you are close to. Telling the teacher made us closer, and she can help me when I am upset now because she knows. On what could have been our one year anniversary, she tried to cheer me up and keep me in a good mood, and she still does when I am down about him. So it does help.**_

_**SPORTY GIRL 8**_


	4. Chapter 4

**COMFORT:**

**Summary: Emily and Morgan have been dating for sometime now. But when they have a huge fight and Reid goes over to Emily's to comfort her, what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did do you think that I would be sitting here rambling on in my Author's notes.**

**Rating: T because this is teen dealing stuff. And because you should never do this to a friend. Trust me, it hurts, I have been on the other end, the Morgan end.**

_**A/N: Because of an Annonymous reviewer, I am going to stop telling you about me, and the drama in my life. Because aparently nobody cares if my ex broke my heart and I cried over him for months. Because nobody in this world has ever felt heartbroken SO Thanks OMG(), by the way, if you don't like hearing about my life, then don't read the authors notes. I f you are upset about the ans dominating the actual story, I'm sorry and I am done with that. I am going back to my ans that have just random stuff, just like my personality, yay! But if I get good reviews, I will happily keep writing...**_

One Month Later:

Emily woke up and ran to the bathroom instantly having to puke. Derek woke up and heard her, so he went to the bathroom and pulled back her hair.

"Em maybe you should go to the doctors this morning. This has been going on long enough."

"Alright Derek I will."

When Emily got to work, getting there before Derek because he had to run home, she grabbed Reid's shirt again and drug him into JJ's office, even though JJ was there, JJ needed to hear this.

"Emily-"

"Shut up Spencer and listen."

""Emily, what's wrong hun?" JJ asked concerned.

"There is a chance that I am pregnant, and well I will figure out today. But the reason YOU are in here," she said turning to Reid, "Is that there is a chance this might be your child. Do you remember that night, did we use protection?"

"I'm sorry Emily, I don't remember."

"Shit, Reid I swear if this kid is yours, Derek is going to kill you, so remember."

"I'm trying my hardest."

"How can you have an IQ of 162 but not remember one night?"

"We did, I remember it now."

"Ummm, you guys, I'm still in the room, and I don't need to hear this, so I can go get coffee."

"No JJ I need you to be here." Emily's voice started to shake.

"Emily it's okay, you're going to turn up not pregnant, and if you do it is going to be Derek's." JJ said giving Emily another hug and shooing Reid away, as Emily started crying.

At the Hospital:

"Emily, we have the results back."

"I can take it."

"You're not pregnant. You just have this really common disease where you throw up constantly, but you feel better after you do that."

"Okay?"

"Here take this prescription for it. You are going to be okay!" the cheerful nurse said as she showed Emily out. "Go back to work, but take it easy in the morning for a couple of days."

"I will thank you so much."

At the office:

JJ heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." she said not taking her eyes off her paperwork.

"JJ, Emily's gone right?"

"Probably, she's your girlfriend isn't she?"

"I need to ask you something important."

"What is it?" JJ said looking at Morgan for the first time.

"Is Emily worried that she's pregnant with Reid's child?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Derek, yes she is." JJ and Morgan's phones both vibrated at the same time.

"I got a text from Emily." The both said at the same time also.

"False alarm, just a common disease where you puke in the morning and then feel better the rest of the day, got a prescription, it'll go away in a couple of days, be back at work in a few." JJ read out loud. "Thank the Lord; Emily doesn't need that burden right now."

"That's not all I had to ask you JJ, what do you think Emily will say to this?" he asked pulling out a diamond ring.

"Oh my God Morgan, I think that she will say yes, and she will love it. Now go get her tiger."

"Thanks JJ you are the best, I'm glad that we decided to tell you and Reid about us. You know I think that Reid is really intimidated that I will beat him to a pulp if he says anything wrong to me."

"Ha, well don't use it too much."

"I won't. Thanks again JJ, you're the best, next to Em of course."

"I know, talk to you later."

Emily showed up at the BAU in 10 minutes, ran to Derek, and gave him a hug.

"I am so glad that I am not pregnant."

"So am I hun, so am I."

"Are we going out to celebrate tonight?"

"Yes, I have the perfect place."

_**A/N: Okay you guys. R&R. And I know that you might think that this story is just being written just to be written, but it's not. I know what it's like to have a boyfriend cheat on me, and it is a very serious situation (Okay maybe not cancer serious) but it is very serious, so do take this story serious that you should not cheat.**_

_**SPORTY GIRL 8**_


	5. Chapter 5

**COMFORT:**

**Summary: Emily and Morgan have been dating for sometime now. But when they have a huge fight and Reid goes over to Emily's to comfort her, what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did do you think that I would be sitting here rambling on in my Author's notes.**

**Rating: T because this is teen dealing stuff. And because you should never do this to a friend. Trust me, it hurts, I have been on the other end, the Morgan end.**

_**A/N: Yay, this is soooooo much fun, not telling you guys anything at all. Woah, that was fast.**_

Derek took Emily out to Tokyo Japanese Restaurant in Quantico. It was a very romantic restaurant where they could be alone and eat Japanese food.

"Em tonight is a very special occasion. It is the anniversary of the first day that we saw each other, also the anniversary of when we started dating."

"Really? The first day we saw each other, I knew the dating, but wow."

"I remember it because on that day I said to myself `it has been one year of us knowing each other I am going to ask her out`."

"Wow Derek, I can't believe this."

"There is also another reason this occasion is so special." Derek said getting on one knee beside her.

"Oh Derek."

"Emily we have known each other for 3 years now, and we have been dating for 2. I know that I love you with all my heart and if I can spend the rest of my life with you that would be the greatest thing I have ever known. So please say yes to me when I ask you, Emily Prentiss will you marry me and become Emily Morgan?"

"Yes!" Emily said as tears ran down her face.

Derek put the ring on her finger, kissed her, and then they held each other in a hug.

**A/N: I know that chapter was really short and I'm sorry, but it was a lot to say in one chapter. The next chapter will be set 12 months later, 5 months after they have been married.**

_**SPORTY GIRL 8**_


	6. Chapter 6

**COMFORT:**

**Summary: Emily and Morgan have been dating for sometime now. But when they have a huge fight and Reid goes over to Emily's to comfort her, what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did do you think that I would be sitting here rambling on in my Author's notes.**

**Rating: T because this is teen dealing stuff. And because you should never do this to a friend. Trust me, it hurts, I have been on the other end, the Morgan end.**

_**A/N: Screw authors notes, I can't think of anything random, oh well R&R, enjoy...**_

12 months later:

Emily and Derek were having a troubled relationship again. They didn't enjoy each other's company like they used to, and Emily feeling sick wasn't helping. Every morning she would run to the bathroom and throw up. They had a feeling that they knew what it was, but Derek didn't want to put up with this right now, which was what strained their relationship. Emily was going to the doctor today. JJ was the only other one who knew of her condition and had agreed to go with her to the hospital.

"Emily Prentiss, we will see you now."

"Go on Emily, it will be fine." JJ said encouraging her because she knew that Emily was really worried.

**Half-and-hour later they had the results.**

"Emily this time it is not your sickness, you are truly pregnant now." The nurse said cheerfully but worriedly at the same time. This knew Emily's line of work, and how dangerous it was. She was also the only person other than Rossi who knew about her abortion at 15. "You have to be extra careful carrying this baby now."

"I know, I will. Thank you." Emily said and got up and left the room.

When she saw JJ, she went to her. JJ opened her arms and hugged her as she started to cry.

"So it turned up positive?"

"Yes." She said through tears.

"That's good Em, you are going to have a little Morgan, right?"

"Yeah but Derek doesn't want a kid now. We are already having enough trouble without him having to take something he doesn't want."

"Emily listen to me. Derek is not going to hate this kid. He is going to love it as much as he loves you. Just because he doesn't want one now, doesn't mean that he won't want it."

"But what if he doesn't and we end up fighting more?"

"Then he will be answering to me."

"Thanks JJ, you are a great friend." Emily said calming down a little bit now.

When they got back to the office, Derek walked up to Emily right away.

"I'll leave you two alone." JJ said leaving.

"So, are you, well you know… pregnant?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry Derek, I know that you don't want this right now, and I don't know how we are going to take care of this kid while in our line of work."

"Wait a minute, we?"

"Yes Derek we are going to take care of this kid."

"Emily there was one thing that I didn't want right now and you went and did it anyway, we need some time away."

"Derek!" Emily said angrily.

"Not now Em, I need to get away."

JJ had been watching this whole time. She couldn't believe Morgan right now, and she was going to take care of him, right now.

She saw him walking away.

"Morgan, my office NOW." JJ stated.

"Okay?" Morgan questioned walking into her office and shutting the door. "What do you need JJ?"

"Do you have a heart?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I didn't ask you to ask me a question. Now answer my question."

"Of course I have a heart."

"Then why the hell are you doing this to Emily? Why in the world would you leave her when she needs you most? Are you and asshole?"

"No, I'm not. I'm not leaving her, we just need a break, and I told her I didn't want a child yet and she went and got pregnant anyways."

"It takes 2 to tango." JJ said furious with him.

"I know, but I don't want this child."

"You know what? Screw you, you fucking jerk. Don't you realize how much pain you are causing her?"

"No, I don't."

"Well then look out of my office and look at her, right now."

Derek did. She was sitting at her desk, her head in her hands, and she was shaking because she was crying so hard.

"Wow, I did that?"

"Yes. You did all that to her. So answer me this. Do you really not want a child that bad that you are doing that to your wife, and you're going to neglect you unborn child?" JJ said more calmly now.

"No I'm not going to do that. I am going to go apologize, we are going to have this child, we are going to go home together tonight, and after that child is born we are going to be a happy family that lives happily ever after." Derek said.

"Good Derek, now go apologize."

"Thanks JJ, you are a great person to have around." Derek said giving her a hug.

"Emily, can we talk?"

"Why Derek? There is no use trying between us anymore. For the past 2 months all we have done is fight. We obviously weren't meant to be. Maybe we should just call it quits. I will have this child on my own, and you can have part custody."

"Emily, but-"

"I'm sorry Derek, we're done."

**A/N: Sorry about the ending. Also sorry about the language, but it just seemed so necessary in there. I hate it too, and I would tell you what happens next so you don't get upset, but that would be giving away the next chapter. I hate sad endings because that is how my relationship ended with my ex, a sad ending. Happily ever after is the only story I know!**

_**SPORTY GIRL 8**_


	7. Chapter 7

**COMFORT:**

**Summary: Emily and Morgan have been dating for sometime now. But when they have a huge fight and Reid goes over to Emily's to comfort her, what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did do you think that I would be sitting here rambling on in my Author's notes.**

**Rating: T because this is teen dealing stuff. And because you should never do this to a friend. Trust me, it hurts, I have been on the other end, the Morgan end.**

_**A/N: I Luv writing this story. It reminds me so much of my boyfriend, well he's never cheated on me, but being happy and it is just exciting. I hope more people add me to their story alert, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing that people like my story enough to add it to story alert. So thank you to tazlver2001, manoso's girl, giderasia, miaa29, and stargazzr8-28 for keeping me writing this.**_

**11 months later:**

Emily was on maternity leave now. Derek had figured out from JJ that she also had a new boyfriend. Derek was also getting the child tonight, who was one month old, because Emily was going out with some friends.

"Hey Emily. How have you and the child been?"

"Derek, I don't want you here for much longer." Emily said ignoring her heart that was beating faster, she knew that she still loved him very much, but she couldn't go back to him.

"Okay, bye Em, you know not a day goes by that I don't still love you."

"I know Derek, I feel the same way."

"Well good bye then."

Emily was out with her friends, JJ, Garcia, Lesley, Taylor, May, and Rachel.

Rachel and May were extremely drunk, everybody else was pretty normal.

"Do you realize how good in bed Spencer Reid is?" May asked drunkenly.

"Not really." They all answered in unisom.

"Great!"

"Well do you realize how great Riley is?" Rachel asked Emily specifically.

"Riley? My Riley? I would hope so, he is my boyfriend."

"He's been really amazing lately, especially last night."

"What are you talking about, last night he was working late at the office."

"Sure, that's what he's been telling you, but have you noticed that it has been increasing lately how much he's been working late?"

"You bitch." Emily said pissed.

She also got up, put down a bill, grabbed her coat, and left. JJ, Garcia, Lesley, and Taylor were next to follow. JJ first since she was going to go comfort Emily. But when she got there, she was already gone.

When Emily got home Riley was sitting on the couch.

"You bastard." Emily yelled at him.

"What are you going on about now Emily, calling me a bastard?"

"You've been sleeping with Rachel. How long has it been going on?"

"Emily, calm down."

"Leave, I don't want you in my house."

"Emily, let me-"

"I said out!"

Riley got up and left. Emily picked up the phone as she started bawling.

Derek was cooing Carly, the only thing he had left of his and Emily's marriage, when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

But all he heard was sobs.

"Who is this?"

"Em… Em…"

"Emily, what's wrong princess. Did your prince hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Alright I will be right over." Derek said hanging up the phone, grabbing Carly, and heading to the car.

When Derek got there, he put Carly in the crib Emily got for her, and then went and sat down next to Emily.

"Em, princess, tell me what happened."

"I was at the bar with my friends. When Rachel was telling me about how great Riley is, when I figured out he had been cheating on me for 1 month now."

"Emily hun, I'm so sorry that happened to you." Derek comforted, pulling her into him, and kissing the top of her head.

"Why did we ever end what we had?"

"Because we weren't getting along."

Emily looked at him, still crying. Suddenly they were both leaning in, their lips were millimeters from each other, when Carly started to cry. They both shot back and mumbled stuff about taking care of the baby.

They both got up and went to take care of her. After they got done, Emily yawned.

"You're tired princess. Go get some sleep."

"I don't want to be alone, will you stay with me."

"Of course Em."

**A/N: Well that wasn't the hanger I was expecting. Oh well, ****just so you know the needing to talk to me is still open. It will always be open.****R&R. I am deciding whether this story will be a happily ever after or not! Tell me what you think.**

_**SPORTY GIRL 8**_


	8. Chapter 8

**COMFORT:**

**Summary: Emily and Morgan have been dating for sometime now. But when they have a huge fight and Reid goes over to Emily's to comfort her, what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did do you think that I would be sitting here rambling on in my Author's notes.**

**Rating: T because this is teen dealing stuff. And because you should never do this to a friend. Trust me, it hurts, I have been on the other end, the Morgan end.**

_**A/N: I Luv writing this story. It reminds me so much of my boyfriend, well he's never cheated on me, but being happy and it is just exciting. I hope more people add me to their story alert, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing that people like my story enough to add it to story alert. So thank you to jj for keeping me writing this.**_

The next morning Emily woke up next to Derek. He had his hands wrapped around her waist and she was laying on him. She remembered that they slept like this while they were married. Oh how she missed those days. But she couldn't run back to him now.

Derek slowly opened his eyes also.

"Hey princess. How did you sleep?"

"Quite well actually, what time is it?"

"6:30, don't worry, you have plenty of time to get ready for work, just rest for a while longer. I will get breakfast ready, and take care of Carly. Okay?"

"Alright." Emily said and lay back down.

Derek slowly got out of bed and went to Carly's room. She was still sound asleep. He loved her so much, it reminded him of what he had, and yet she made him sad at the same time also, because it reminded him of what he lost.

He picked up the sleeping baby and then went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

When it was ready, he yelled for Emily. She got up, ate, and then went to shower. When she was done showering, Derek showered. They dropped Carly off at her new daycare, and headed to work. Today was Emily's first day back at work, and she knew that she would have loads of paper work, so Derek offered to help her.

When they finally got to work, they started on the paperwork right away.

All day they kept looking at each other, blushing, and avoiding the fact that they spent the night together. JJ came out of her office after Emily returned from lunch, and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry about Riley, if I would have known he would have gotten an ass whooping and we would have told you."

"I know JJ, you are a great friend. Where's Derek?"

"I think he left for lunch about 50 minutes ago."

"Good, we need to talk."

"What is it Em?" JJ said after her office door was closed and they were in it.

"Well last night, I called him, and he came over to my place. He held me as I cried, and then he stayed with me last night."

"Did you sleep in the same bed?"

"Yes. JJ, I think I am starting to get feelings for him again."

"Emily, answer me this one question. Did you ever stop loving Derek when you two filed for a divorce?"

"I… I don't know. No, I didn't, every time that I see him, I still feel the way I did 12 months ago."

"Then you are still in love with him, go on Emily, if you really think that it is going to work this time, then go for it again."

"Thanks JJ." Emily said and gave her a hug and left.

Just as Emily left JJ's office, Derek walked in the door.

Emily grabbed his hand and brought him to the place where they first started going out, or at least where he asked her. It was the most secretive place in the building.

"Derek, what are we doing?"

"Well we were doing your paperwork."

"You know what I mean Derek. Clearly I still feel the same was about you, and you tell me you still love me. So if we think this could work this time, then can we give it another try?"

"Of course Em, I love you so much, and I want to raise Carly with you and as one family."

"Good." Emily smiled as Derek pulled her in for a kiss.

**A/N: Sorry you guys, but Emily and Derek make such a great couple, and I hate sad endings, so here is the 8****th**** chapter.**

_**SPORTY GIRL 8**_


	9. Chapter 9

**COMFORT:**

**Summary: Emily and Morgan have been dating for sometime now. But when they have a huge fight and Reid goes over to Emily's to comfort her, what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did do you think that I would be sitting here rambling on in my Author's notes.**

**Rating: T because this is teen dealing stuff. And because you should never do this to a friend. Trust me, it hurts, I have been on the other end, the Morgan end. And because of language.**

_**A/N: Hmm, cheese good. Haha sorry I have had that stuck in my head since I started typing. But actually I hate cheese so, not exactly a true statement. A better one for me would be "Dumdum want gum gum?" Because I love gum, not because I am dumb, actually I get tip top grades…**_

7 Month Later:

Because they knew that they already loved each other, Emily and Derek were engaged again in one month. After 7 months, they were on their wedding date.

"I'm so nervous; I think I'm going to puke." Emily said holding her stomach as JJ zipped up her dress.

Emily's dress was strapless, tight at the top, and flared out at the bottom making it look like a fairy tale dress. Her hair was curly and her bangs straightened to the left side, her usual part. Her veil wasn't that long, just to cover all her hair and it hooked at the top of her head.

"Emily hun, you are going to be fine, you have done this once already."

"I know, but this time it feels so different, I mean last time Derek and had fought at least 10 times. This time we haven't fought once, like we get along with everything."

"That's because you are in more love than before."

"I know, and I'm so happy. My mother's here this time, Rossi is walking me down the aisle, and this is my dream wedding and dress."

"You deserve the best Emily. So if you don't mind asking, why is Rossi walking you down the aisle?"

"Because he is like my father."

"What about your real father?"

"Umm, he passed away when I was 6, actually he was murdered. That is kind of what got me into forensics."

"Oh, Emily that is terrible. I'm so sorry that I brought it up."

"No it's fine JJ." Emily said wiping away a tear that fell loose.

"There." JJ said as she had finished with everything about Emily's dress. "You look so beautiful Emily."

"Thanks JJ. You look really nice yourself."

JJ was, of course, the maid of honor. She had a red dress that tied behind her back, and her hair was in a stylist hairdo. She was going to walk down the aisle with the best man, Will.

The only team members were JJ and Rossi. Nobody else knew that they were together. Reid still thought that they were divorced, and Hotch thought that they had never had any relationship whatsoever. Garcia, well she wouldn't be very happy that her hunk of chocolate was getting married, because he was off limits to look, and drool, at. Rossi only knew that he was walking her down the aisle, he didn't know for whom though. JJ, of course, knew that was no surprise. Gideon, her old team member before Rossi, well who knew where Gideon was at these times. He didn't like Emily anyways, at times she was pretty sure he hated her.

"Emily dear, time to go." Rossi opened up the door, "You look amazing Emily, I'm so glad I could be here."

"I better go then." JJ said walking out and getting in line with all the other bridesmaids.

"Nervous?"

"Very. Well are you ready?"

"Yes let's go." Emily linked arms with Rossi and they started to walk out.

Rossi had not been allowed in the chapel until he walked down the aisle, so when he saw Derek Morgan up at the alter, he was shocked.

"You never told me you were marrying Morgan."

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well surprise, right?"

"Yep." Emily smiled as they reached the alter, she kissed him on the cheek, and he let her go.

"Do you, Derek Morgan, take Emily Prentiss to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in rich or poor, for the better or for the worse?"

"I do."

"And do you, Emily Prentiss, take Derek Morgan to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in rich or poor, for the better or for the worse?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Now for the best part, other than being married to you." Derek said as he leaned in and kissed her.

At the reception party Emily and Derek saw Hotch, Reid, Garcia, and Gideon. Gideon didn't look very happy about being there. Garcia was as random as always. Reid had slight disappointment in his eyes. Hotch however was marching towards them.

"Ready for this princess?"

"Ready as ever with you by my side."

"How could you guys…" Hotch said his face very angry, but it turned to happiness, "Not invite us to share with you guys the happiest day of your life?"

"Umm…" they were speechless, but Hotch had already hugged Emily and walked into the party. So they went on partying anyways.

**A/N: I wish every ending was a happy ending, but no in Criminal Minds endings you have JJ and Emily on their last seasons of the show, and apparently Emily is going to be helping the new intern, and she is supposedly thought to have a fling with him. Dumb, it should be the fling with Morgan, and JJ and Emily should be on the show for longer. Review this story if you agree with me on that. Or you could just R&R anyways!**

_**SPORTY GIRL 8**_


	10. Chapter 10

**COMFORT:**

**Summary: Emily and Morgan have been dating for sometime now. But when they have a huge fight and Reid goes over to Emily's to comfort her, what will happen?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did do you think that I would be sitting here rambling on in my Author's notes.**

**Rating: T because this is teen dealing stuff. And because you should never do this to a friend. Trust me, it hurts, I have been on the other end, the Morgan end. And because of language.**

_**A/N: Everybody, help me think of something random. P.S. if you really like this story I am posting a new one-shot of Derek and Emily, it is really sweet and it would be awesome if you checked it out!**_

5 Months Later:

_Today the BAU figured out that one of their unsubs had escaped from jail. Just for short, he was one that Derek had to lie too, and he wanted revenge._

_What the BAU hated most is that he had been out for at least 4 months now, and they had just gotten informed._

"Derek, what are we going to do?"

"Emily, hun just calm down."

"But what if this guy goes after Carly, or you?"

"Emily, I will not let that happen. Now I have to run to the grocery store, okay?"

"Alright." Emily said with worry in her voice.

Derek just pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head.

"Trust me, we will be fine. Hotch knows that he wants revenge and he will not let him get it."

"I know. You had better get going."

"Okay." Emily said.

Derek left and Emily sat down on the couch. When she started to hear noises, and Carly started to cry, she went into her room.

"Shh, Carly, nothing is wrong, go back to sleep."

Suddenly Emily felt something hit her on the back of the head and everything was fading in and out, when she felt someone take Carly away from her, then everything went black.

**Derek:**

Derek returned from the grocery store 15 minutes later. The house door was opened. Derek drew his gun and ran inside. The place seemed fine, so he checked every room. When he got to Carly's room, he saw blood, broken glass, and Carly and Emily missing. He finished checking the house before he called Hotch. He grabbed the kitchen phone and dialed his number.

"Hotch."

"Hotch you have to get over here. Carly and Emily are missing. In Carly's room there is blood and broken glass that I am guessing is Emily's and…" but that was when Derek noticed the letter sitting neatly on the table.

"Derek… Derek are you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry boss, there is a note on the table."

"Read it."

"I am."

"What does it say then?"

"It says… Oh my god… it says `We have taken your precious wife and daughter. If you come to 16th St. N at 7:00pm we will give you your annoying crying daughter back. If not, your wife will die. Hotch, 7:00 is in half-an-hour."

"I know Morgan, we will be there in 5 minutes."

"Okay." Hotch could sense the worry in Derek's voice.

"Derek."

"Yeah boss?"

"They will be fine."

"Alright."

**Emily:**

Emily was slowly waking up from being unconscious. She was tied to a chair. She had a rope around her legs, ones holding her arms to the chair, and one around her body. They were all extremely tight.

A figure stood in the dark corner, she could tell by her forensic training.

"Where am I?"

No answer.

"Answer me, I know you are there. Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I am Garret Baring and we need you for revenge on your stupid, self centered, lying husband."

"You're the unsub that he put in jail?"

"Yes."

"How did you know that he was married to me?"

"I watch the news. Did you know that?"

"Our wedding wasn't on the news."

"No, I know that, but when you made an appearance on TV I knew that I wanted you, that I had to have you. But then I saw your last name was Morgan, and I knew that I was going to get revenge on that guy you married. Don't you realize that we are supposed to be in love? You love me, not him."

"I barely know you."

For that she received a hard slap to the face that made her lower lip bleed a little bit.

"Don't say that, you know me. We have been in love for some time now. When you were on that TV screen, you looked right at me, and I knew we were in love."

"If I looked at you on the TV screen, then I looked at everybody else in the world."

"Don't say that." He said slapping her again.

"Okay, then how else do I know you?"

"Well when you made another TV appearance, I was there in person that time. You did it exactly 1 month, 3 days, 5 hours, 31 minutes ago. You looked right into my eyes, and I felt I wanted you more than when I was in prison." He finished pushing loose curls out of her face.

"Now I have you, you are never going back to your husband, even if he does come by 7." He whispered in her ear and kissed her on the lips.

Emily tried to pull back, but couldn't.

**Derek:**

It was now 6:50.

"Hotch I am going to this address. See you if I ever do again. JJ you are coming with so you can take Carly back home."

"Okay." JJ said following him as they got into the vehicle and headed to the address given to them.

**A/N: HMM I was hoping that this would leave you in a hanger and wanting more, but I don't think it really did. Oh well R&R.**

**SPORTY GIRL 8**


End file.
